


#YumeWeek2020 Collection

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: #yumeweek, #yumeweek2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black Self Insert, Black SelfShipper, Demon!AU, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self Shipper, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship, Yumejoshi, black selfship, devil!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: A collection of TokiCrystal fics for#YumeWeek2020on Twitter.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1: First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal can’t shake off her nerves during her first Whatsapp call with Tokiya.

I couldn’t control my shaky hands as my finger hovered over the call button. 

_C’mon, Crystal. This shouldn’t be so hard!_ , I tried to motivate myself, but the nervousness still lingered.

Tokiya fell ill with a cold, so he didn’t come to work for a few days. So, I figured it’d be nice to check up on him during my break.

_How is that we’ve been dating for about a year now, but I’m still nervous to call him on WhatsApp?!_

Getting too frustrated with myself, I quickly pressed the Call button and held the phone to my ear.

To my surprise-but also not-it didn’t take long for Tokiya to answer the phone.

“Hello?”, his oh-so husky voice finally spoke.

“H-hey. H-how are you f-feeling?”, I stuttered, my underarms starting to dampen with sweat. Ew.

“I’m getting there. I’ve been taking medicine and drinking plenty of fluids. I’m not 100% better, but, I’m positive my recovery will come quickly.”

“O-oh, that’s good to hear. I hope you’ll come back to work soon.”

“Oh, and why is that? Did you miss me?”

My heart pounded in my chest once he said that. Sheesh, what a tease.

“N-no way. I have my friends here, so, I’m fine.”, I fibbed through the phone, hopefully not coming off too bare-faced.

There was a brief pause before I heard a beeping in my ear. Startled, I moved to phone to face only to get puzzled at the request to switch to a video call.

“W-what are you doing?!”, I shrieked, digging my nails into my pants.

“Just do it.”, Tokiya responded with a light chuckle.

Just great, I huffed as I accepted the request. Once the video call began, Tokiya’s handsome face filled the screen. From what I could tell, he was lying on his bed, his legs swinging in the air. I couldn’t stand that sly smirk of this- I hate it when he does that.

“Hehe, do you feel less lonely now?”

“Oh my god, I’m swooning.”, I scoffed, rolling my eyes. But, deep down, I missed him. What I would do to feel those lips of his on mine again. Hell, I don’t care if I get sick in the process- it’d be so worth it.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?”, he changed the subject, and as he asked that, my stomach rumbled. “I suppose that answers my question.”

“Yeah, I was just really eager to call you.”

“Well, I won’t get in your way then. Enjoy the rest of your break.”, Tokiya then prompted to end the call when I blurted-

“W-wait, don’t end the call so soon- we just started. I...It’s really nice to see your face again. It’s...honestly kind of refreshing.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Crystal-san. But, I wouldn’t you to starve yourself just to have a longer conversation with me. No need to worry though- I will call whenever I have the chance to during your break.”

“I’d really like that, actually. Thanks. Ok, I’ll talk to you later.”

After saying our goodbyes, Tokiya surprised me by pressing his lips against his phone screen. I sat there dumbfounded as he gave me a teasing wink before ending the video call.

 _I’m never doing another video call with Tokiya again_ , my flustered self made a mental note as I got ready to eat my lunch.


	2. Day 2: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal tests her luck on her love life while playing a flower fortune-telling game.

“What?! How could I lose again?!”, I grunted, tossing the petalless daisy on the floor.

I don’t know why or how, but I’ve been obsessing over the “Loves Me, Loves Me Not” flower game. Ok, maybe I _do_ know why I’m hooked. 

I was looking back on all of those silly love meter games I used to play when I was younger. Man, will I miss those sites once Flash is gone. But that’s beside the point.

I was preparing for a photo shoot when I saw a bag filled with extra faux flowers. I guess the thought of those games inspired me to pick up one and start playing the game.

I’ve tried about 3 attempts, with a fail every time. As I picked up another one, I was surprised by someone’s hand on mine.

“What are you doing, Crystal-san?”, Tokiya asked, gently slipping the flower out of my hand.

“Getting frustrated over a silly fortune-telling game with flowers.”, I grumbled, staring at the scattered petals on the floor.

“Ah, and any luck?”

“Pfft, no. This flower’s probably something against me.”

“Haha, I don’t think that’s the case. Here, let me try.”

Tokiya then plucked on a petal, the corner of his mouth turning upwards.

“I love you a little.”, he softly spoke under his breath as presses his lips on my fingertips.

“W-what are you-?!”, I shrieked, only to freeze up by a sudden kiss on my hand.

“I love you a lot.” There went another petal falling on the ground and the many others that followed.

The kisses traveled up my arm as he continued the petal plucking. I shivered under his touch as he pulled me closer to him.

“I love you passionately.”, his breath exhaled on my neck, kisses beginning to shower it.

“Ah...”, I softly moaned, my heart racing intensely.

“I love you...to madness.” Then his eyes fell upon my lips.

I couldn’t resist- I too loved him to madness. Only he makes me feel this way about someone.

I slowly shut my eyes, and I succumbed to the madness. Our lips met, and all felt so right.

Until our loving moment was oh-so rudely interrupted.

“You fools. This is a place of business, so, I’d suggest you two continue your merriments somewhere in private.”, Camus pushed us away from each other, an annoyed gleam in his eyes.

We sheepishly apologized before he walked off. After I calmed my beating heart, I picked up the petals off of the floor. I was trying my hardest to pretend that occurrence didn’t happen. However, Tokiya made it impossible.

“Camus made a point though.”, he chuckled in my ear. Startled, I looked up, only to feel a petal brush against my lips. Tokiya then winked at me before walking off.

 _You really know how to make me go crazy, don’t you, Mr. Ichinose?_ , I rolled my eyes as I threw away the petals and then got ready for the shoot.


	3. Day 3: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal is prepared to confess her feelings to her crush during a walk home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a repost- what about it? XP

“Thanks for walking me home, Tokiya. You really didn’t have to go through all of this for me.”, I stated, kicking away at a small pebble.

“It’s no trouble at all. Someone has to look after you, after all.”, he replied, calmly strolling beside me.

_Why do I always feel the need to thank him? He’s been doing this for a few weeks now. I don’t know- I suppose it’s just the nice thing to do. C’mon, Crystal, get yourself together!_

As we quietly headed en route to my apartment, I couldn’t help but reflect on everything that went on ever since I set foot in Japan.

_I honestly don’t know how all of this even happened. I came to Shining Productions solely for work experience and to learn some Japanese too._

_But nope! Here comes this beautiful hunk ruining all my plans! Falling in love at first sight was something I wasn’t expecting at all._

_It would just be foolish of me to not say anything. Besides, who knows what could happen to me tomorrow? But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Well, I guess there’s no harm in asking, right?_

“H-hey, Tokiya. Can I ask you something?”, I mumbled as my heart began to thump in my chest.

“Of course, anytime.”

“W-well, is there anyone, you know, like? Anyone you’re interested in at the agency?”

I heard him chuckle before he answered, “Well, I like everyone. Why?”

“No, no! Not like that! I meant to ask...is there anyone you, like, have feelings for? Like, romantically?”

_God, stop saying “like”! He’s going to catch on eventually if you keep that up._

As we continued our walk, I gazed up at Tokiya, his face almost as red as Otoya’s hair.

“W-what are you- I don’t know where you’re getting at, Crystal-san. Why would you ask me something like that?”, he gulped while he played with his hair.

“W-well, since we are friends, I figured we might as well tell each other some of our secrets, right?”, I nervously chuckled, scratching my head anxiously.

The stroll continued in silence. Couldn’t say I was surprised- that was a daring question to ask. I kinda felt like I messed up, but I was proven wrong when he responded-

“Yes. There...there is someone I have feelings for.”

_Oh. My. God! No, wait! Stop getting your hopes up! You don’t know what he’s going to say!_

“O-oh! That’s-that’s interesting! So, who is it then?”, I stuttered, an awkward smile plastered on my face.

“Why don’t you take a guess?”, Tokiya smirked, a devious gleam in his eyes.

_Damn it, he’s not going straight to the point! Guess I’ll just have to play along with him until he’s ready to say something..._

“Is it Haruka? I honestly think you two would make a great couple. I mean, you’re always so nice to her and she looks so happy whenever you’re together.”, I fumbled, discreetly crossing my fingers in my hoodie pocket.

To my surprise, Tokiya shook his head.

“Nanami-san is beautiful, and I do admire her. But she’s not the one I’m thinking about.”, he replied as he adjusted his glasses.

I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me before I could say anything-

“It’s not Shibuya-san either.”

Seeing my dumbfounded expression, Tokiya had the nerve to laugh while my brain was a fuddled mess.

Once we finally reached my apartment, I thanked Tokiya once more for accompanying me as I pulled out my keys from my bag.

“Crystal-san wait!”, he suddenly spoke out loud. Startled, I looked up at him, the redness returning to his cheeks.

After taking in a deep breath, he continued with what he had to say.

“You’re right. Trust is important in a friendship and I can tell you’re a very reliable person. With that being said, I think I’m ready to tell you who I have feelings for.”

“Oh, really? Well, alright. Who is it?!”, I exclaimed in a little too enthusiastic tone. 

“I’ll whisper it in your ear.”

My heart started pounding as Tokiya leaned down next to me. He was close I could pick up the fading scent of his cologne. To my surprise, he hasn’t said anything.

“Umm, Tokiya. Aren’t you going to tell me who you-”, I began to ask before the unexpected happened next.

In a matter of swift seconds, I felt his lips brush up against mine. I stood there motionless as I enveloped his warmth. 

As he slowly pulled away, I couldn’t help but hold my hand over mouth in shock. His eyes had a softness to them while he looked back at me. I don’t know what came over in that moment, but, I felt tears dripping down my cheeks.

“I-I’m so sorry. I just...I never actually thought about you feeling the same way. I wasn’t supposed to get so invested in you, but I did anyways. It doesn’t help that this is the first time I’ve ever felt this way about anyone.”, I choked, unable to control my sobbing any longer.

I felt Tokiya’s hands wrapped around me as I was suddenly pulled into a hug. Being his presence definitely helped to calm me down.

“If I may ask, how long have you been having feelings for me?”, Tokiya asked, as he gently twirled my twists around his fingers.

“Honestly? Since Day 1. I know it sound really ridiculous but-”

“Funny since I was going to say it was the same on my end.”

I felt myself freeze up for a few seconds before I timidly made eye contact with Tokiya. Good god, he has such gorgeous eyes.

“You...you mean that?”, I asked in a shaky voice. His sole response was a single nod.

“I knew from the first time I ever laid my eyes on you. I can’t exactly explain what made me fall for you. You could say it was just a little bit of everything.”, he continued, softly grinning.

His pale hand gently caressed my cheek, and I didn’t hesitate to hold it in mine. I couldn’t help but feel relieved for not bottling up my emotions until it was too late. Tokiya’s presence also felt calming and made all of my doubts lift off of my shoulders.

“As I much as I would like to stay, I’m afraid I have somewhere I need to be heading off to.”, Tokiya softly whispered in my ear before retracting his hand from my face.

Seeing my now disappointed expression, he gently clasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips. Heat rose to my cheeks as he lightly kissed my knuckles.

“Until then, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, my princess.”

He then slowly withdrew our enclasped hands before heading back on the same route he traveled from. I stood in front of the door in bewilderment, gazing at Tokiya’s back as he strode away.

A bunch of questions flurried around in my head, despite the dazed expression on my face. However, one question stood out from all the rest:

_So, where do we go from here?_


	4. Day 4: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya offers some comfort to Crystal after a date goes wrong due to the weather.

"Damn it! I should’ve known that something would go wrong! And just when I straightened my hair a few days ago! What a disaster- I hate this!”, I grunted, touching the wet locks of my hair.

Tokiya and I were having a lovely time on our picnic when a rainstorm came in and ruined the romantic mood.

Thank God I took extra precaution and brought my umbrella. Tokiya must’ve gotten the same idea because he brought his own pair. We had to quickly stash everything away and take off running before things got worse. 

We quickly took shelter under a bus stop while waiting for the storm to settle down. Tokiya may have seen how upset I was about my hair because I felt something being placed on my head.

“I’m sorry that your lovely hair got ruined. I promise I’ll do what I can to help you out with it.”, Tokiya sweetly explained as he dried my hair with a towel.

“It sucks to be in such a good mood at one moment only for it to crushed the next.”

Tokiya calmly stood next to me and listened to my ranting as he continued drying my hair. Realizing that my nose was running, I fished out a wrinkled tissue and blew it. Albeit very loudly.

“S-sorry.”, I awkwardly avoided his sudden gaze in embarrassment before I threw out the snotty paper.

Ignoring that entire occurrence, Tokiya stated, “I understand that you’re upset. But, I wouldn’t say that the date was a complete disaster. Besides...”

“Besides...what?”, I questioned, confused at his abrupt trail off.

In a split second, I felt hands slip over my waist before I was swiftly pulled closer to him.

“Even with this awful weather, I’m not going to let it spoil my mood when I’m around such beautiful company.”, he softly whispered over my lips.

“D-don’t look at me like that.”, I timidly stuttered under the gaze of his irresistible blue eyes.

“What are you going to do about it then?”

I couldn’t help myself. I gave in to my desires and got on the tips of my toes. Our lips met; our kiss just as passionate as the rain that continued to fall. I was wrapped in his arms; his warmth shielding me from the freezing cold.

Perhaps this date wasn’t so bad after all. I guess I have someone to thank for that.


	5. Day 5: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya and Crystal reflect on the day they first met.

“Hey Tokiya, can I ask you something?”, I turned to face him while I sat at my computer desk.

“Hm, what is it?”, he asks, curious by what I have to say. 

“Do you...by chance remember the first time we met?”

His eyes lit up once I brought up the topic. “Ah, how could I forget? I remember how nervous you looked.”

“Bad first impression, huh?”, I chuckled in embarrassment, scratching the pimple on my right cheek.

“No, not at all. I especially recall how you’d type out your thoughts on your phone and let me read them. I thought it was quite adorable.”, he beamed.

“A-adorable?!”

Being a foreigner in another country wasn’t an easy experience. No matter where I went, I just felt so out of place. My Japanese was limited and I always let my nerves get the best of me whenever I spoke it around people.

But, deep down, I knew that looking intimidated wouldn’t get me very far at my new job. So, I had to do my best to make a good impression.

“Hehe, indeed. You looked really nervous when we finally got acquainted. In fact, I think I remember seeing your hand shaking whenever I tried to converse with you.”, he scoots over in his swivel chair to get closer to me.

“Ugh, don’t remind me! I probably made a bad first impression, didn’t I?”, I sighed, holding my head in my hands in embarrassment. 

Tokiya then gently moved my hands from my face and gently squeezed them in his.

“If that really was the case, I wouldn’t be dating you now, would I?”, he replied with a wink as he pressed his forehead against mine.

It took a few seconds for me to conclude what he meant by that. But, as soon as it dawned on me, I quickly backed away, even more embarrassed than before.

“You’re the worst! You’re nothing like the Tokiya from our first encounter!”, I hmphed, folding my arms across my chest.

“I love you too.”, Tokiya joked, chuckling at my flustered self. “But, on a serious note, you really have changed my life when you first arrived here. It feels as if it was destined for us to meet. You really don’t know I lucky I am to have you in my life, Crystal.”

He then got up from his chair and knelt down to capture me in his arms. I could hear his heart beating in my chest as I leaned against it.

“I think I’d be the one to actually consider myself lucky.”, I responded as I tightened the embrace.


	6. Day 6: Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal offers Tokiya some comfort.

If I had a dollar every time Tokiya talked down on himself and his career, I’d give it all away.

I’m probably sounding picky, but I really hate it when he doubts his abilities all the time.

“Although I appreciate all of your kind words, I don’t consider myself all that talented. I still have a long way to go and much to improve.”, he told me the other day after I praised him for his singing.

It really hurt hearing him put himself down like that. While understandable, it just didn't feel right for him to comment so negatively on himself.

Tokiya’s always done so much for me, so I’d figured I should do something for him.

“Tokiya, I wish you wouldn’t say those things about yourself.”, I turned to face Tokiya, who was calmly reading on the couch next to me.

“Are you talking about yesterday? I apologize if it upset you. Just some simple criticism is all.”, he looked up, noting my nervous expression.

“Criticism? Are you sure? Because to me, it sounds like you’re just bringing yourself down. Of course, I’m not the one to determine your feelings and all. But, I really don’t like it when you put yourself down like that.”

Tokiya fell silent as we gazed into each other’s eyes. I could see that he was hurt, even though he wasn’t really displaying it. I don’t exactly know what came over me, but I just started pouring out my feelings.

“Do you know how much you inspire me? How much your songs uplift me? Every time I play your songs, I feel so much better about myself. I want to scream out of my window and just let the entire world know how much I love your songs!”

“Crystal-san, I-”, he began, suddenly interrupted by my tight embrace.

“I can’t relate to how you’re feeling regarding your career. You shouldn’t have to apologize for not having a lot of confidence in your abilities. But, you’ve come such a long way and you should be proud of what you’ve accomplished. You let everyone see who you really are. You’ve found people who always have your back through thick and thin. You should feel so good about yourself for that.”

I pulled away so I could face him again. I gently held his face in my hand; his eyes were filled with a flurry of emotions. Lostness. Nervousness. Even a glimmer of sadness.

“I know I can’t be able to understand everything, But, just know that I’m here for you. I want you to be happy with your music. No, I want you to be happy with yourself. Because who you are is already perfect- in my books, at least. Even if you mess up and make mistakes, it’s going to get better. I promise I’ll always be by your side no matter what.”

As I leaned in to kiss his forehead, I noticed that Tokiya squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Was he trying to hide his tears? Regardless, I could tell that he took my words to heart since he was firmly gripping onto my waist.

“Thank you, my love. I promise that I won’t let you down. I really am so grateful to have you in my life. But, don’t forget that you’re also very important to me. I want to be here for you as well.”, he beamed, pulling me back into the warming hug.


	7. Day 7: Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of some magic, Tokiya gets some assistance to help him have a Happy Halloween.

_Ah, it's so chilly..._

_A little too chilly..._

_Wait, Is that wind I hear? And what is that smell?_

_Hang on a second, I think I know what’s going on here._

I slowly opened my eyes to get a better idea of the situation. To my confusion, I was in a small town, the sun setting as twilight was arriving.

As my eyes shifted to the ground, I quickly took notice of the chalk drawing underneath me and the candles emitting fresh smoke. It didn't take long for me to draw a conclusion once I had all the clues.

"Who dares summon me to this ridiculous world? I'll have you know that you're making a big mistake. Besides, I was going to have a relaxing nap.", I boldly shouted, hoping it would catch the mastermind off guard.

"That...would be me. I apologize for the disturbance.", a sudden yet melodious voice sounded. 

Looking up, I came face-to-face with a human male, his hair a dark blue. He swiftly bowed before offering his hand to shake.

"My name is Tokiya Ichinose. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same on my end. You can call me...Crystal. I feel quite honored to be summoned by such a handsome human.", I lightly chuckled, shaking his hand. His face went red at my compliment.

"H-handsome? You think so? N-nevermind that. I have summoned you because I require your help."

I lightly flapped my wings inquisitively. Gazing at all the festive decorations, I already had an idea about Tokiya's request.

"I suppose this has something to do with this...Halloween celebration, correct?", I smirked, my tail lightly wagging.

"Y-you are correct. I'm surprised you could deduct that.", Tokiya nodded in shock. "I'm afraid I can't get into the Halloween mood, unlike my next-door neighbors. So, I figured some help from a demon might the remedy I need. So, I would like to form a contract with you."

Tempted by the offer, I slowly walked towards him, a confident smile on my face.

Tokiya took a few steps back, but I used my tail to stop him from going too far. 

"Then I'd be more than happy to take up that offer. Besides, a demon girl could use a little excitement in her life. I need a refresher from all of those other boring requests. So, what's my first order of business, Master?", I smugly grinned at him, gently grazing my claws against his chest. 

Tokiya stared back at me nervously before a bold gleam shone in his eyes. _That can't be good..._

Out of nowhere, an arm slid around my waist, pulling me even closer to Tokiya.

"W-what...are you?", I felt myself getting hot as he slid his hand under my chin, our eyes immediately making contact.

"Master, huh? I think I might get used to that.", Tokiya quietly whispered in my ear, smirking at my flustered self. 

He then quickly released me and handed me a basket full of various sweets.

"Now then, how about you help me hand out these candies to some trick-or-treaters?"

As I angrily snatched the basket, I grumbled, "Hmph, you have some nerve to embarrass me like that. Very well, then. I'll take part in this ridiculous activity." 

_Looks like I’ll have to get used to my new Master’s mannerisms..._


End file.
